


Sásabe, AZ

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Lola - Freeform, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy and Coulson drive across Arizona.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> For Skyepilot who asked for the mandatory makeouts prompt #4 [KISSING IN LOLA].   
> Hope you like it :)

It‘s not really a road trip, even if it feels like it. Daisy just really likes pretending that‘s why they are driving across a currently very orange-looking Arizona, while in reality, it‘s all serious business, of course. She just really wishes Coulson would drive her around without it having to be about some kind of appointment.  
"I wish we didn’t always have to do this for business," Coulson says.  
Daisy’s mouth remains open.  
"I mean, _this_ ," he tries to clarify, half-waves his hand back and forth between the two of them.  
She nods, quickly.

Several minutes pass before she says, "Me too."   
He can hear her swallow, and then, suddenly, the mood has changed.  
"It’s not all business, though," she says, sounding all perky and herself again. "For example, I want to grab some coffee with you at that roadside diner right now."  
"- what diner?"  
"The one I’m seeing on my phone," she says, and there’s a smirk somewhere, "one and a half miles ahead."  
"Okay." He’s tried to make that sound professional, but in reality, his heart is skipping up and down at her suggestion. It’s been a while.

Obviously, you won’t find twenty different kinds of coffee at a roadside diner surrounded by desert-ish landscape, but it’s nice. Daisy gets something with far too much sugar and milk and cinnamon and whatnot, but it makes him smile, because it’s one of the few easily noticeable things about her that are never going to change. The way she carefully balances the whipped cream on top away from her mug with a spoon is adorable.   
Of course, they chat about one thing or another while they sit by the window, drinking their coffee, but it’s not like he’s going to remember all of it later, because Daisy keeps licking her lips for foam, and because the sun is setting and the light is blinding and almost red and it makes her look like she’s not even real.

When they’re back in Lola and Coulson exits the parking lot, Daisy briefly puts her hand on his thigh, says something like this was great, like driving around Lola for something other than business is awesome or something of that sort, and he only knows that suddenly, everything just feels a little bit too hot.  
He barely makes it to the next traffic light. The car stops, and Daisy looks at him questioningly, because the light is probably about to turn green, but Coulson leans over and kisses her on the lips. Very shyly. It’s basically over before it starts.

They drive on and Daisy keeps looking at him, more curious than stunned, and after what feels like hours, he adds, "Just wanted to check."  
It makes her smile, but he can’t see it because he’s keeping his eyes on the road, more than he usually does.  
"Stop," Daisy says, loudly, and it sounds very urgent and important and possibly dangerous. Coulson jumps on the brake. They come to a very sudden halt, taking a small bow before the windshield.  
Then Daisy’s suddenly all over him before he can process what happened, kissing him wildly, cupping his face. His hands are still on the wheel, grabbing it firmly.   
She lets them come up for air, looking into his eyes, like she’s waiting for a reaction.  
Coulson indicates, pulls over to the right without looking even once.  
She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
